The Adventures Of Tom and Lou/Lou
Lou is Spin-Off Character from "The Adventures Of Tom and Lou", created by teenj12. Personality Lou is a safety freak. He likes to be on stable ground and is often reluctant to entertain Tom's zany misadventures, although sometimes he can get a rush from it himself (Tom's Louful Life). He's a bit controlling and shows an angry side on various occassions when aggravated by Tom. Character Info 'Season 1' In "Joyride" Tom goes over to Lou's house. They both got off their factory jobs for the summer. They discuss what they should do. Tom suggests taking his Uncle's car out for a joyride. Lou is at first resistant, but gives into the idea.The take the boatmobile. Eventually, the cops chase after them and Tom and Lou out run them. Tom and Lou return the car, but Tom's uncle finds out. He tells them to keep it and to explore the ocean for themselves, thus beginning the series. In "The Pub Club", Lou insults the bully of a western town, named Big Mike. Big Mike orders a fight between him and Lou, to which Lou decides he must toughen up and fight. The next day, Tom sets The Pub Club on fire, which stops the fight. The two then drive off in The Black Horror. In "Big Momma's Bank" Lou's eccentric mother stays with Tom and Lou, annoying them to no end. He even lets her go to jail for a crime she didn't commit, just so he and Tom could be rid of her. In "Taking Seconds", Lou waits forever for Tom to pick up food out of a resturant. As he sits in The Black Horror for hours waiting, he and the car have numerous altercations with random people. It is revealed at the end of the episode, that Tom was waiting for Lou to come in to order and had been talking to girls the entire time, making Lou very angry. 'Season 2' In "Lou's Secret", Lou hides the fact that he has a jellyfish for a pet (Goober) from Tom. In "Lou's Gonna Get It", Lou's mother returns from jail. She attempts to confront him, but really confronts a famous model who pretended to be him. Lou is then shown on a screen in an unknown location. In "Lou's Gonna Get It", Lou's mother gets out of jail and goes after her soon for letting her go to jail. It is revealed that Lou is in a disclosed location and that he had a stunt double pretending to be him, knowing that his mother would come after him. In "Evelyn and Lou Run A Girl Scout", Tom and Lou accidently explode the Scout Troop Girls factory while playing with Ancient Atlantis Fireworks, leaving Tom hurt and in the hospital. The leader however, forces Evelyn andLou to help them travel to their warehouse in Shark Fin City, which after a crazy chain of events, turns out to have been destroyed by the sharks years ago, which Stacey (the leader) had forgotten. In "Lou, We Hardly Knew Ya", Lou's friends discover that Lou fell into a coma, following a fire at a motel that he and Tom were staying in. His mother arrives at the hospital he is in and blames his friends for him getting hurt. It is however revealed that Lo is okay and the person in the coma is actually his look-a-like from "Lou's Gonna Get It", Luigi Marcela. 'Season 3' In, "The Good Date", Lou becomes obsessed with planning the perfect date for Evelyn and Tom. Evelyn and Tom get into a food fight and Lou believes they have ruined the date, but the two tell him that they had fun and thanks him for making it happen. In "Tom's Louful Life", Lou is saddened that Tom wants to hang out with other people. He gets even more sad when he discoevers that Tom joined The Bad Guyz Club. Thanks to Scooter, Tom and Lou eventually become friends again. Relationships 'Main Characters' Tom: Lou's best friend. Despite being agravated by Tom's constant antics, he values their friendship and has a close relationship with Tom, as the are two are traveling with eachother all summer. He was shown upset that Tom no longer wanted to hang with him in "Tom's Louful Life", proving that he cares deeply for their friendship. The Black Horror: Lou doesn't really interact with The Black Horror, but he is shown to like the car's ability to talk, fly, and pull out his signature spinning knife wheel. Evelyn: Lou and Evelyn were childhood friends along with Tom. He is still shown to be good friends with her. He even told her about his pet Goober (a jellyfish), while keeping it a secret from Tom. In "The Good Date" he called her his best friend (along with Tom), indicating that their friendship has become stronger. Scooter: Lou is friends with Scooter and not as close with him as he is with Tom and Evelyn. In "The Good Date", Lou states that Scooter "destroys everything he touches". 'Other Characters' Goober: Lou's pet in "Lou's Secret". He cares a great deal about him, although Goober hasn't been shown since then. Momma Lou: Lou seems to hate his mother and the over affection she gives him, despite her loving Lou to pieces. Notable Episodes The Pub Cub, Big Momma's Bank, Lou's Secret, Lou's Gonna Get It, Lou, We Hardly Knew Ya, The Good Date.